Many conventional buildings constructed of reinforced concrete are generally not well suited to withstand large seismic forces, and such buildings typically are not designed to withstand blast loading. Seismic forces can cause the structural elements in a building to vibrate or to deform, resulting in transfer of forces at the connections between the elements. A blast external to a building first creates a strong inward force (implosion), and then a resulting reflexive expansion (explosion) of the structure. If one force does not destroy the building, the other may well destroy it.
It has been proven by test and shown by analysis that the increased strength and ductility of building structural members achieved by applying fiber reinforced composites to concrete columns, beams, walls, slabs, and other elements can assist in preventing damage and collapse of these elements. When stresses, particularly shear stresses, are transferred between these individual elements, however, fracture and even catastrophic failure of the whole structure can occur at the connections between otherwise structurally sound elements.
Therefore, there has been a need for a building having improved connections between structural elements such that the reinforced connections can withstand atypical or fluctuating loads associated with earthquakes, explosions and other concussive forces, or the like.
Furthermore, it is additionally desirable to retro-fit existing building structures with the improved reinforced connections.